


História Histórias Curtas e Outras Coisas

by SecretSnow



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSnow/pseuds/SecretSnow
Summary: Histórias curtas, poemas, contos, etc;Tudo o que escrevo e que me sinto confortável em públicar!•Eu aceito críticas construtivas;•Não publique em outros lugares!;•Comentários são bem vindos ♡;•Ass: Honey Bee ♡





	História Histórias Curtas e Outras Coisas

Um outro dia cansativo, William chega em seu pequeno e confortável apartamento. Mora sozinho, mas tem uma gata que o faz companhia, Bel. Abre a geladeira, pega a garrafa de vinho, toma alguns goles do bico e guarda novamente. Se sentindo melhor, coloca a comida de Bel e logo em seguida começa a acariciá-la, os ronronados são altos e o humor de Will melhora quase de forma automática. Enquanto a gata come, esquenta o yakisoba que tinha guardado de ontem, enche de shoyu, e come com gosto, não tinha comido nada o dia todo, além de café e uma barrinha de cereal. Se dirige ao banheiro, toma um banho gelado do jeito que gosta e fica lá... até ouvir os miados de Bel.

“Ela chegou”, ele pensou. Logo desliga o chuveiro e coloca sua cueca, pronto para dormir, mas não pronto para lidar com isso.

Estava deitada em sua cama uma mulher jovem, de longos cabelos pretos e expressão serena, ele sabia que ela tinha entrado pela janela, não fazia ideia de como, Will mora no oitavo andar. O silêncio prevalece, nenhum dos dois ousa falar algo. O quarto estava escuro e apenas uma janela o iluminava, a pele pálida da mulher e a pele negra de Will eram refletidas pela lua.

Com um grande suspiro, William se deitou ao lado dela, e ela sorriu e o abraçou, os dois permaneceram frente a frente com um abraço apertado, os miados de Bel cessaram, tudo o que podiam ouvir era as batidas do coração e a respiração um do outro. Foi então que William sussurrou no ouvido da mulher:

–Eu ainda vou te destruir.

–Eu amo ver você tentando, meu amor. –Sua voz suave ressoou na cabeça de William. –Espero que consiga.

–Por que você continua fazendo isso comigo?! –O homem começa a chorar, inconsolável. –Por que, Emmy?!

–Não precisa disso tudo, calma, calma. –Ela dá um beijo na testa dele.

–Quando você vai me perdoar?

Depois de um longo silencio onde apenas os soluços de William podiam ser ouvidos, Emmy falou: –Você anda comendo direito? Eu sinto cheiro de álcool. Você está magro.

–Quem liga?! Eu não me importo mais com isso, eu não me importo mais com nada! Eu quero fumar até meus pulmões explodirem, mas tenho que juntar dinheiro, estão prestes a me demitir e eu quero dar o que comer para Bel! Você não entende meu desespero?! Eu não quero mais te ver! Mas eu não quero que você vá embora... Não de novo...

Emmy continuou em silêncio.

–Por que você me deixou, Emmy? Por quê? Você fede agora! Você não tem calor! O que é você?!

Emmy não respondeu.

–Emmy, por favor... eu imploro Deus, traga a minha esposa de volta. Eu não aguento mais vê-la assim.

–Eu te amo. –Disse Emmy.

–Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

Assim, William caiu no sono, chorando e desgastado. Quando amanheceu, a figura de uma mulher enforcada por uma corda pendurada no teto era visível, seu corpo tinha começado a se decompor, o cheiro ficava cada vez mais insuportável, a grande mancha de xixi que marcava a saia, secou; seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, desprovidos de qualquer tipo de emoção; a boca aberta que antes era tão vermelha, estava pálida, assim como seu rosto.

–Emmy, por que você me deixou?

Emmy não respondeu.


End file.
